


Soft and Healthy Dream Smp Smut & Fluff

by Chaotica



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Smut, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotica/pseuds/Chaotica
Summary: A bunch of well written fluff and smut tales that I'm writing as a first post. If you like it or have any kind critiques leave a comment!This is all going to be soft and pleasant since a lot of the top works seem to involve a lot of heavy and triggering topics and I just want to write a healthy romantic relationship between two platonically involved men.Mostly Dreamnotfound but will include some other ships! Please subscribe because this book is not complete and will be updated frequently.Includes alt dimensions and canon personalities as well as fanon locations and situations. Some will also be written as if the dream smp isna real world with breathing people.I'd say I'm a bit of a fanfic veteran but I could still use some work. So feel free to comment situation ideas or ship suggestions!(I'm pretty sure both parties have stated that they dont mind fanfiction, so if you've been hesitating because they're real people, You don't have to. <3)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A hoodie and a hug

Fluff One-Shot

(Writing on mobile, Apologies for Format. Future works may be written on my actual laptop)

Winter was just beginning when the two had decided to start living together. It wasnt that huge a deal as dream had lived with sapnap before, but now it was just a little different. 

The two were considered close friends. The relationship they had developed as friends was stronger than anyone else's in quite the noticeable way. 

They had decided to maintain this public friendship despite the soft flirting and teasing they did almost constantly off and online. 

But even still, dream had never imagined he would ever be able to physically be around George for any amount of time. Let alone in the same home. 

It had all been arranged months prior over several calls that often involved a little too much joking around. They would move into an apartment together and do tons of videos using that as a fun little bit. 

It sounded like a very stupid reason to make such a financially crippling decision but dream would assure you it was not as it seemed. Over the time they had been talking, both of them had developed a cautious lukewarm romance. Though dream was not one to be too elusive when it came to expressing himself around George. Perhaps around others, in fact, quite frequently around others. Never george though...

When you are quite literally a man of masks, you need at least one person who you dont have to wear it with. That person would be George for him. 

Enough of this strange prelude to the actual content, however. It is time to use a very handy tool called imagery to place you exactly where dream wants you. Being ~slightly~ self aware is fun. 

So, back to this winter afternoon. It was precisely 53 degrees that day, significantly warmer than the usual 48-40 that would be present during the lovely month of February. The sky was grey and murky like a strangely mesmerizing painting probably made by a highschool girl with a little too much emotional baggage. 

The breeze made dream pull up his mask slightly over his nose. Thankful for purchasing one of the easily attainable fabric ones due to a particularly annoying virus. It kept ones face, and most importantly, their nose from the chill. 

He studied the home he would be temporarily residing in as movers began to unload the heavier boxes and move past him inside. He cared quite little for what they were talking about though he would usually eavesdrop for curiosity's sake. 

He was too busy running scenarios through his head. Something he did quite frequently in his career as a fast thinking strategist. The scenarios he was running werent typical however. 

He was wearing a winter coat, the kind with the overly giant hood with the fluff on it that looked like if you really wanted it to it would consume you in its suffocating warmth. Paired with a pair of Jean's that most definitely were not thick enough for the weather. The stones beneath his feet reflecting the grey sky above. Snow was coming in about 2 hours, according to the weather app he glanced at whenever he pulled his phone out of his pocket to repeatedly check if george had sent the go ahead to enter. 

He wondered how their first meeting would go. Racing through the aforementioned scenarios as to how it would go, what they would do, and what exactly he should talk about to make george smile. More importantly, how george would react to the gifts he brought as a sort of "sorry I'm crashing your home" gift. 

Right, dream forgot to mention that george had moved in a good week prior since he lived significantly closer to the location. What, you thought Florida could ever get this cold? Maybe in the early stages of an ice age. 

Due to the fact dream grew up in florida, the wind felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing his skin with small needles before quickly pulling them away to do it again.

It felt like...the feeling you get when your foot goes numb, but it was all over his upper face and fingers. The sound of minecraft dog bark went off, and dream convinced himself to remove his cold, reddened fingers from the sleeves of his brand new jacket and shove them in his coat pocket to pull out his ice cold phone ones more. Just as expected, it was indeed george telling him to get the hell inside with some weird looking laughing emoji that made dream smile a bit. 

Dream then received a picture of him from the perspective of the second floor window. Chuckling as he looked up to see george struggling to open the window and waving furiously. Causing a wheeze and a cloud of fog to emerge from the fabric around his mouth as he waved back. Patiently waiting for george to manage opening a particularly tough window. 

He was wearing a t-shirt with purple stripes on it that dream assumed george had thought was blue. He found that a tad amusing as the fluffy haired man laughed breathlessly, releasing his own warm breathe out into the air. 

"Clay! What are you doing out there?"

Dream shrugged, though his stomach felt light and weightless with glee when George used his actual name. He didnt use it very often so it had quite the effect. 

"Waiting for his majesty to allow me in?"

"Why would you need me to let you in? You have a copy of the key you idiot!"

"Maybe I just wanted to feel special?"

George pouted and rolled his eyes before pulling his thin arms to his chest and squeezing. Dream could tell he was cold.

"Close the window already. I'll be up in a second....Have the guys put my boxes in my bedroom?"

George stuck out his tongue at dream, but went to check. The distant sound of a creaking door and muffled conversation maintained dreams ever constant smile around his partner in crime. George rushed back and called out to him. 

"Yeah, they put your giant boxes in their spot! You have to come and open them though! They're not allowed to open them for you!"

"I know that, george! They might steal my stuff if I let them look. I have super cool stuff, yknow. Maybe if you're really nice and give me a kiss on the cheek I'll let you see~"

George's cheeks seemed to grow warm and red in color, though he looked a bit grumpy about that comment. 

"Yeah, I'm sure they would love to steal your various weird objects....Its freezing out! Inside!"

"Okay! Cool it, Mom!"

George rolled his eyes with a soft smile once more and shut the window with another hilarious struggle as dream walked inside and promptly removed his coat. Placing its massive form on a coat rack near the entrance. 

Underneath, the semi-muscular man had on a comfortable cotton turtleneck sweater on that slightly hugged his arms and chest just enough to leave the whisper of an outline in its deep black folds. 

Due to the presence of the movers, he opted not to remove the mask quite yet for their safety and his. 

The house opened up to a beautiful slightly old fashioned home with a small but well decorated kitchen and a comfy living room that already had a blanket and several of George's plushies on it. 

The warmth of the beautifully crafted light fixtures was a golden color and the entire environment felt warm and sleepy. Truly a home despite the bright, grey light streaming in through the window neatly placed over the sink of the kitchen. 

Not that the houses appearance matters, but at least your immersion is a tad deeper, hmm?

The stairs were made of polished deeply brown oak. It swirled in a similar way to the sky as he moved up the steps. Each moment making his muscles feel filled with the energy of excitement. By the end he was practically skipping up the steps with that fat box under his arm towards the room that had a little cut out of George's minecraft skin on the door.

This was most definitely George's room. I mean, it literally has his face on it? What do you want from me? Subtle foreshadowing? 

Dream placed his hand on the door. Its knuckles still a tad pink, he hesitated. Suddenly a tad anxious, he looked in the beautiful mirror at the end of the upper hallway and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair in an attempt to look more presentable. 

Though he wasnt able to finish before george opened up the door, presumably to storm outside and tell dream to get in already, when he was met with face to collarbone contact. 

Dream couldnt help but let out a barely suppressed noise of surprise and amusement as george bonked off of his decently taller figure and looked at him in confusion before realizing moments after that he had rammed into dream.

"Oh, Oh! Clay! Hey.......when did you get here?..."

George tried to play it off by leaning on the doorway with a nervous expression and an embarrassed flush. 

This only caused dream to chuckle more, switching his big box from under his arm to in front of his chest.

"Mind letting me in? I got gifts and amazing comedy!"

"You? Funny? Never..."

George paused for comedic effect. Before dramatically moving aside and gesturing to let him in

"You SHALL pass!"

"Haha, so you do think I'm funny? Loser."

Dream gently pushed past him. He had never felt so happy. I mean, not that he had felt particularly unhappy recently, but this kind of joy was unique. Looking back at his ever so dear "friend" as he shut the door behind dream. 

"Sooo.....what's in the box?"

"Why dont you open it and find out, george?"

Dream waited as george approached him and he passed the box into George's arms for him to open. As it passed, dream purposely allowed his slightly larger hand to slide over Gogy's. Leaving them both smiling at the mutual touch before dream released the back. Excited for george to find out what was inside. 

Dream opted to now remove his mask the moment both hands were free. Pulling it down until it cascaded off his ears. He thought he would feel more nervous about revealing his face. But his heart felt sound. Like it was in the presence of someone truly safe to be around. He barely even noticed that he had just revealed his face to george for the first time. But George surely noticed. Flushing softly, he smiled.

"Nice face, Mask man."

"Hmm, nah. You got a better one. Just look at those cute little smile lines~"

Dream smiled. Chuckling as George emitted an annoyed and flattered noise that sounded more like a groan that it did anything else. Ripping open the box with his super cool totally legit box opener that wasnt just a kitchen knife he had laying around his room to eat with. 

Now, by all accounts George should be describing dreams face, but dream has decided you do not deserve to marvel at his features. More accurately, the author does not want to make guesses at a masked mans facial features. 

The box was opened with childish excitement, and inside george found a black hoodie with a very familiar smiley face on it. George looked up at dream and smiled, pulling the quite evidently oversized dream hoodie out of the box and pulling it to him. 

George's smile truly was contagious, and dream couldnt help but rub the back of his head nervously and smile softly like a tender-hearted idiot in a romance show.

George shoved his face in the piece of cloth, thinking he would probably be taking a huge whiff of the scent of factory fresh clothing. But instead but a nose full of cologne. Which made him shove his face in it even deeper, hesitant to stop himself from smelling what he believed to be clay's scent. 

If you're curious as to the perfume selection the author has guessed dream would possibly like, it smelled of cinnamon and fragrant wood. Soft and rich, while also being just a tad spiced. It was a perfect scent for drowning yourself in. Reminecent of the smells of autumn and of the forest. 

Dream felt a bit flustered by how long george had curled up around the piece of clothing. About to say something about it when George removed his face from the cloth, his cheeks red hot and his smile wide as he looked up at dream with the most adorable expression the man had the pleasure of witnessing. 

"I love it! You even scented it for me? God, what are you, my boyfriend?"

Dream felt his cheeks grow quite hot himself at that comment. Chuckling as he tried to burn the image of that wonderful smile into his brain so that he may keep it. When george suddenly interrupted it with a tease of his own. 

"Wouldnt it look great if I wore it all by itself?"

Without skipping a beat, dream responded.

"Yeah it would! Really, truly. In fact, you should go change into it right now."

Not one to be intimidated by a counter flirt, george got up with a confident look on his face, the hoodie in hand.

"Fine! I will. Wait for me, will you?"

"Oh I'll wait forever for you <3"

"Screw off!"

The two laughed a bit as george rushed out to change into the hoodie. Dream gently gripped his chin. His slightly pink lips curled into a smile as his eyes softened. If george wore the hoodie, he would have his scent on him. Though they werent animals, the thought of george smelling like his cologne filled him with some sort of weird possessive joy. 

Dream had issues with sharing things he loved. Luckily, it seems in this particular short story his possessive nature wont have to show through. 

George's room was very....george. Okay that sounds weird. What dream meant is that it was filled with many things dream knew george owned. There was plushies and posters and a little cutout of dreams very weird marshmallow smile demon just chilling in the corner like it was nobodies business. 

Not to mention a very adorable little display on the shelf directly opposite to George's gaming setup. It was two plushies holding hands. His and George's as well as other plushies designed and sewn most likely by fans. 

The plushies included was a blue cube with a fun little face on it that was most evidently skeppy in the arms of an adorable little rendition of badboyhalo's skin. A very annoying looking tommy plushie sitting next to a slightly smaller tubbo. A schlatt plushie with a sleepy looking expression paired by a Wilbur with a little blade in his teenie tiny hand, and finally, a technoblade seemingly idolizing a plush potato. 

Each had their own unique style and design indicating they were made either in groups or separately by different artists. 

George's bed had dark blue blankets on it with lighter blue pillows. It was a queen size but the bed was set up for one, with one pillow on top of the other. Dream snickered a little as he thought about changing that with a slightly Mischevious expression. 

His favorite color, and dream's second favorite color for no particular reason. The final thing he noticed about the room was the soft grey carpet. It felt very nice and warm, even with his shoes on. Though to be honest this old pair of white converse were NOT very thick. 

Just as he was pondering whether to get a new pair of converse, george cautiously opened the bedroom door. Dream promptly looked up, flushing brightly at the embarressment but determined expression george had on his adorable little face as he scooted inside and presented himself absolutely drowning inside the hoodie that went down to his middle thigh. Raising his arms slowly, dream could clearly see the sleeves swallowing his thin little hands. 

Before George could speak dream was already moving over to him and suddenly lifting him in the air like he was some sort of weightless ragdoll.

"YOU. ARE. ADORABLE! <3"

Dream couldnt express how much his heart was screaming like a little girl. Grinning as george covered his face with his sleeves, but didnt protest being held. Dream was a very...warm person. He was large and just built a good bit stockier than him. Because of this, george really enjoyed the thought of being held by him. As it was like a very warm blanket being wrapped around your body. 

"Shut up, Dream. You owe me for this!"

"What? I owe you for willingly putting on my gift?"

"Yes! Precisely! I need compensation for my embarressment!"

Dream quirked an eyebrow with a kind smirk. Setting george down because he was aware that might feel uncomfortable, but being unable to convince himself to stop holding him. Though he couldnt detect any disgust or protest from the other. 

"Oh yeah? What do you want from me? If you say anything about a maid outfit I will choke you."

George thought for a moment. Pretending to be all disappointed that dream said no maid outfit, to dream's infectious amusement. 

"I want you...to...hmm...What would be something embarrassing...?"

"I'm not telling you what would embarrass me."

"I know! I'm thinking out loud!"

Dream wheezed a little bit as george grumbled. Though george could stand there thinking in his arms forever and dream wouldnt mind as long as he could squeeze the others thin body against his. If the internet saw this...no. Any and all romance would stay hidden for the sake of them both unless he got explicit permission. 

George finally came up with something suitably embarrassing. Too busy thinking to really acknowledge Draams touch. Though his body was relaxed in appreciation to it. 

"That's it. I've figured it out. You have to cuddle me. That's right! You're worst fear, physical contact! It will be so awkward."

Dream stood there for a moment, a dead pan pleased expression on his face before his eyes glimmered in a mischevious way that sent a tingle down George's spine. 

"Okay, Cuddle it is <3"

"WAIT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO AT LEAST PRETEND YOU HATE IT-"

Before george could finish speaking, he got hoisted off the ground and over the shoulder of the largest man. He laughed and squealed in amusement, gently beating his back. It was all in good fun, though. Dream was indeed a very strange man. But he respected George's boundaries....well...kinda. this isnt a good example. Being hoisted like a ragdoll was not on the bucket list for today. 

If you're wondering why george chose such a calm return embarressment, it's because george isnt one to make his friends suffer. Plus he didnt hate the warm and soft hoodie at all. So he thought this would be most appropriate. 

"CLAY! CLAY? I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR BUTT!"

Dream couldn't help but wheeze and laugh and George's yelling. Suddenly flopping george on the bed and then flopping beside him in mutual laughter as the two sinked into the warm softness. Not on top of him because this chapter is particularly modest and very Christian pog champ.

"Oh, it's not over yet, here I come, stick boy!"

George shrieked and laughed as dream wrapped his arms around george and dragged him against his chest. George couldn't help but melt. The heat of his hands and the soft, tender nature of his touch left george feeling like putty in his hands. 

One of dreams hands was on George's collarbone while the other was securely wrapped around his stomach. George wheezed in delight. Feeling the inconsistent and warm breath of his laughing "friend" again his neck. He rolled himself over to face dream. The two beginning to calm down a bit, george opened his eyes, flushing when he found himself staring into dreams eyes. Calm and clear. But filled with a warm syrupy feeling. The two were sharing soft pants under blue bedsheets that had been flipped and thrown about in their playful struggle. 

Dream felt hot in the face. Like, real hot. Being this close to George was something he could never have even dreamed of not that long ago. Moving one of the arms gripping George against him up to his cheek.

Dream let out a slightly shakey breathe as George leaned into the warmth of dreams rough palm. George's expression was soft, warm...but expectant. Perhaps a bit curious as to where exactly things would go. Dream was terrified to push it a little too far. 

But this was about the best opportunity he would ever get to make a move in just the right setting. The warmth between them warming up the cold of dreams body. It felt....really nice. He had never done this with someone he loved this much before. It somehow felt warmer. Like somehow it had turned to fragrant spring with each touch of George's fingertips against his chest. 

Dream spoke softly, as if trying not to break the soft tension of the conversation, very aware of George's hands on his chest. It was driving him a little crazy because of how warm they felt. 

"May I....?"

He didnt have to do much more than imply what he wanted to do when george nodded in a noticeable manner, maintaining a strangely pleasant form of eye contact. 

Dream felt his heart skip a beat. Racing with every passing little movement as he slowly moved his face closer to George's. Just to make sure he hadnt misconstrued a signal for consent. 

But George gently closed his eyes and leaned in a little as well. Though he looked like a flustered and embarrassed idiot. Like always <3

Dream took this as a sign. His chest felt filled to the brim with emotion as he pressed his lips to George's for the first time. It was heaven. He didnt really care about the few little cracks in his lips or the tiny bit of saliva on them probably from him licking his lips after putting his face out in the cold and drying them. 

All he cared about was moving one of his hands behind George's head and holding him. Burying his fingers in his warm brown hair and pulling the small of George's back just a little closer. 

He couldn't describe how sweet it felt. It was like releasing all the emotions that had been swimming in his stomach into a fine mist that relieved him of it all instantly. 

And the feel of George clinging to his chest, then his shoulders, then his neck...each touch leaving a lingering ghost of warmth in its wake. It felt like the longest, best moments of his life. But it was nothing more than prolonged peck, lasting no longer than 20 seconds before george very gently pulled just a little away. Opening his eyes again and staring directly into dreams. He spoke softly.

"Feeling embarrassed yet? Snrk..."

"Maybe after a few more of those...maybe"

George pouted playfully, but moved in close. Gently leaving a soft peck on dreams cheek, jawline, and upper neck before nuzzling into his shoulder and smelling the warm spice of his skin. Dream was so red in the cheeks he appeared almost like a strawberry. 

The electrifying feeling his soft kisses left behind made dream forget to breathe as he began to gently pet George's hair. Letting out a shakey breathe as he curled up around the smaller man. Pulling the blanket now completely over them and closing his eyes. 

Their tentative little friendship was not really a friendship to either. Dream liked that. He hoped there would be lots more of this during their time here. He hoped maybe one day the two would agree to make it public. So he could claim what he wanted to be his so badly. 

But until then, he would take it at a comfortable pace. 

It was warm in George's bedroom. Snow had begun to fall outside, and George's room was dimming as it grew a little bit later. But the two did not part for even a moment. 

In fact, it's quite certain the two may have accidentally fallen asleep right there, in each other's arms. 

They had been so very relaxed by each others presence that they simply fell asleep. 

As the house grew silent and all the boxes were delivered, the two still snoozed. 

Dreams large body curled around George's slightly smaller one, george curled up in a ball of mostly hoodie. With the two buried in each others shoulder. Arms squeezing the other like some well loved stuffed animal. 

Dream had never been happier. This was perhaps the best day of his life. 

Tomorrow, the two would make a video, and dream couldnt wait to play with all their friends only a single hallway away from the man he loved. 

What a wonderful winter afternoon.


	2. Jealousy's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said smut would be here? Yeah. Here it is. I thought I'd do the chapters In a pattern of fluff, smut and more fluff.
> 
> Not all chapters are in the same universe! Some have alternative scenarios. The last one tried to stay relatively realistic to their actual lives. 
> 
> This one is going to be George's pov. For the sake of exploring different characters. 
> 
> This chapter will have a possessive, jealous dream. So it might be a teenie tiny bit angsty and a little sexually aggressive. Keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules for This Book:
> 
> Smut chapters: In all caps at the top to prevent people who want fluff from seeing it
> 
> Fluff Chapters: Marked on top for the smut readers so they can skip if they like. 
> 
> Special chapters: chapters that focus on other ships I like! Or chapters with special effects to them like a gender end or third romantic partner.

!!SMUT CHAPTER!!

George had once again fallen asleep in the middle of class. Not that it was that hard to fall asleep...listening to a boring college lecture in one of the mandatory english courses they offered at this particular college.

He had chosen to become an exchange student at Clay's college mostly for the sake of learning to code and graphic design of basic game assets. Clay went to a pretty prestigious college and was able to put in a goos word for him when he applied. 

Though to be honest, Clay was more excited about him attending then George was. He didnt even want to attend college until Clay had heavily suggested it.

He just couldnt say no when dream sounded so desperate during their minecraft conversation. Never the less. He was fast asleep on his desk in the upper middle row of the lecture hall. His cheek gently pressed against the cool but moist surface of the laminated wood he had been breathing warm beaten onto, his arms wrapped around him and his head full of brown hair purposely curled up messily. 

That morning, he had slapped on one of the navy blue hoodies the college had given him as a welcome package and a pair of skinny jeans. It was simple but he had also clearly not gotten any sleep. 

How could he when he was condensing a long video for his youtube channel into a digestible 10-30 minutes? 

He was suddenly roused when an all too familiar warm hand shook his head a little to rouse him to consciousness silently. He lifted his head a bit with sleep deprived grumpiness. Met with dirty blonde hair and a mischievous little smile. It was clay, in the flesh. In every class george shared with him, he had someone managed to convince the teachers and students to let george either move next to him or clay moved to him. 

This was a little weird if you didnt know the two were close. But george was used to this sort of slightly clingy man. Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion. Usually clay let him sleep through class if he looked really tired and took the notes for him. 

George hated taking advantage of clay in that way, but he couldnt convince the man to stop doing that for him. Rubbing his eyes with his blue upper sleeve and raising his head a little more, he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Mmmn...Clay? What's up...? Is class over?"

George knew it wasnt. If it was, everyone wouldn't be furiously writing down what the professor was saying. But he thought he'd ask anyway, just in case he was woken up because he had to leave. 

Clay was wearing a red flannel jacket over a black tank top. His messy blonde hair swept to one side in what looked like it was done quickly as well. Clay didnt look nearly as exhausted though. Leaning on the desk with a notebook filled with elegantly written and easily digestible notes written in deep blue pen. 

Dream had only started writing his notes in blue when george started using his notes, he had noticed. But what he noticed most was dreams strangely unhappy expression. He looked anxious, maybe even a little accusatory. 

This left george confused. Even as dream leaned down to speak to him on the same level, placing his own head in his hands and turning it towards george. 

"Yesterday, you were out with this group of people. What was that about?"

"Are you serious, clay? It was just a group of aqquaintances."

Clay's eyes squinted a bit in suspicion. Voicing his concerns rather openly. George was quite confused as to why he was upset, though. 

"One of them, The girl. The one with the brown hair with pink undercolor?"

George still had no clue. Was he talking about Sophia? But she didnt do anything that would cause concern? Plus...she was like....super cool. She even paid for his coffee because he hadnt brought his wallet. Super sweet and intelligent. What could she have done to upset him?

"What about her?"

"You went for coffee with her."

"......and several others? I dont get your point."

"She kissed you. I saw it during my lunch period. You both went outside with coffees and she leaned up and kissed you on the cheek."

George snorted softly, a few surrounding students glaring at him with reminded him to quiet down. 

"Yeah. She paid for my coffee and said in return she wanted to give me a peck on the cheek! Why, jealous?"

George was merely joking, but clay didnt respond. He just scrunched his eyebrows a little. Not denying it....

"Don't do that again."

George decided to poke fun at clay a little bit. Snickering softly and smiling. 

"Why? Sophia's cool, and I wouldnt mind getting more coffee with her today... it would be nice to have a gamer girlfriend!"

Dream seemed....irritated. George couldnt understand why. Watching with confusion as clay moved his hand out and grabbed George's wrist. Squeezing it a bit before releasing and leaning close. 

"She's going to distract you from your goal. If you want success, you cant get it when you're distracted."

Clay lingered ominously, slightly over George. Why was clay so concerned about his future? George realized dream was probably just looking out for him a bit over protectively. And sighed a bit before gently cupping dreams hand in his.

"I was joking, dream! Though you cant stop me from getting coffee."

Dream seemed to soften, like a snarling wolf turning into an oversized dog in moments at George's friendly little hand squeeze. George noticed the redness of clay's face and assumed he was embarrassed for misconstruing what he said and taking it literally. 

"Then I'm coming with today."

"Okay...Okay....now let me nap a little more?"

Dream hesitantly allowed george to release his hand. George settled back into his comfortable position, unaware of dream watching him slowly fall back asleep with an unreadable expression. 

....

When it came lunch time, the two excited the closing class attached at the hip with sophie and a few others joining the coffee gang. 

Clay seemed a little off, sticking closer to George than usual and holding his hand. George allowed this despite some of his coding friends comments.

"Wow george....That's some very unholy handholding.."

"Yeah...I didn't know you were some sort of sinner-"

George turned to the two boys and waved his free hand at them, shooing them away with laughter as dreams warm hand only squeezed his a little tighter. Speaking of, dream was a tad silent....more so than usual. Sophie spoke up before he did, though. Leaning her head out and around to glance at the two curiously.

"Is Clay alright? He seemed almost as tired as you!"

"You know how he gets, hes probably just not in the mood for conversation right now!"

George responded. Though he also glanced up at dream with a worried expression. Only to flinch a little when he found that dream was looking directly at him. Sudden eye contact! Spooky! 

"I'm alright, george. Sophie....I just...need some coffee? I was up almost as late as george."

One of the male friends gently nudged dreams side. None of them knew he was dream, of course. Which is why George is really careful about only using his name and not his youtube name when talking to him at school. 

"Woah! You two fuckin' or something?"

"Up all night....Together!<3"

George flushed in embarressment, but dream just laughed it off. His laughter was so contagious it eased george too. Though sophie seemed pretty happy dream was talking more.

....

When they arrived at the on campus Starbucks, Sophie glanced back at george with a mischievous grin, poking his chest.

"I sure do hope you have money this time, you little gold digger!"

"I do! Sophia! Shush!"

George flushed in embarressment and tapped the wallet shoved neatly in his Jean pocket to remind himself it was there. Unaware of dreams glaring. 

George ordered his typical coffee packed full of sugar. Feeling a tingle move up his spine as dream switched from holding his hand to gripping his waist in a casual manner. He didnt want to complain, dream just did that kind of stuff sometimes. Dream ordered a simpler coffee. Particularly a Mocha with reduced sugar and extra chocolate. 

They all headed to one of the largee outside tables, waiting for their coffees. Though dream promptly stole the seat on the right of george while sophie took the left. George was too busy thinking about how badly he needed caffeine to notice dream glaring daggers at Sophia for daring to be a threat to what was very much his. 

....

The coffee arrived and George almost immediately stabbed a straw into his coffee. Taking a sip of the sweet, sweet, diabetic goodness as Sophia began conversation. 

"So, clay, how long have you known George? You guys are together in every single class you take together!"

"Longer than you."

Sophia seemed a little irritated by that answer. Though the other two giggled a bit. George just looked up. Wondering why it felt so tense in the air.

"I meant like...actual time...years? Months?"

"Why do you want to know, Sophia? If you're asking why we're so close, it's because I care a whole lot about him. I'm the reason hes even here. You could never hope to have the same kind of love we got for each other."

Okay. There is definitely some weird anger between these two. Did they have some sort of beef? Was dream joking and it wasnt sounding as jokey as intended? Either way, it felt like Sophia and Clay were on the brink of a cat fight. George suddenly spoke, turning to dream.

"Clay, want to have a sip of my coffee? You seem a little grumpy this morning."

Clay made eye contact with sophia while he answered. His face deadpan.

"Y'know what? Yeah, I would."

George watched as dream gently took hold of his cup of iced coffee. Putting his larger hand over George's smaller one. He took a sip, looking down at the cup before looking up again at sophia, when he finished the sip, he purposely licked the straw a bit on the way up and away. Smacking his lips a bit to savor the taste.

"It is....very sweet. Like....is your insulin production alright?"

The table giggled as george rolled his eyes and smiled. Seeing that dream seemed less grumpy and irritable. Though sophia seemed a little irritated. It was only noon, though. Probably just waiting for the coffee to hit. 

"Hey! You slobber all over my straw and this is the thanks I get?"

George took another sip of his coffee, not minding the residual spittle. Nor noticing dream bite his bottom lip for just a moment as he did take a sip

.... 

Soon after the coffee meet ended. Dream approached george from behind and threw his arms around his neck. Leaning over his shoulder and smiling. George smiled back with glee, as coffee had finally breathed some life into him. 

"Hey, Gogy. Mind coming to my car for a second? Got something important to say."

"Clay...we have class...it wont take too long, will it?"

"Just skip the class george."

"What? Dream, how long will this take?"

"Its going to take a good minute of talking. I'm sure your friends wont mind. Right?"

The two males and sophia nodded a bit with smiles. George didnt skip class frequently and Dream was a straight A student. If they missed a single class it was no big deal. 

George sighed. But shrugged and looked up at dream with a subtle smile.

"Alright then, over to your car we go."

Dream smiled in a strangely....calm but somehow excited manner. His expression made george's insides do a strangely pleasant flip. Like when you go down a hill on a rollercoaster. 

As they approached dreams silver car, George could feel ever so acutely Clay's hand gripping his waist. Its warmth penetrating his hoodie and leaving a warm tingle all over that area of his skin. It made his heart pound. Not that george had ever made the effort to acknowledge how dream touching him that way made him feel. He wasnt gay. They were just really good friends. Well...he wasnt bi or pan either....hopefully. That would make things quite awkward between them. 

Clay opened the back seat, george went to get inside the normal way when he was suddenly pushed. George felt his heartrate sky rocket. In moments, he was flipped onto his back and pinned to the backseats cushions. Car door shut in his wake. Causing George to flush in surprise as dreasm expression grew strangely serious. He leaned down, george could feel how his hoodie had risen up from the impact. The air on his skin and dreams hands gripping his wrists. He couldnt think straight at all. Thoughts as to what the hell was going on racing through his head. 

"C-Clay?"

Dream was inches from his face. George could feel his warm breathes as he bisexually panicked. Seeing as dream has thrown aside his flannel in the process. 

"She's trying to take you from me."

"Who...wha... Sophia? Dream-"

"Don't 'dream' me. George. I saw the way you two talked. Do you like her? Like her more than me?"

"What? I've known you for years...how could she mean more to me than you?"

"Then prove it."

"Prove...what?"

"Prove that you like me more. Say you'll always stay..."

George had no clue what was going on, but he was having trouble stopping his body from reacting to Clay's knee pressed in between his legs almost purposefully.

"Are you... actually jealous? Like.. actually? Dream...we'll always be friends..."

"That's not what I want...you're face doesnt lie to me...why does your mouth?"

George felt like his heart was going to explode..wha... was dream implying they were....more than friends? More importantly...had he really stereotyped dream as straight when he wasnt? 

"Clay....I...I don't know how I feel about you beyond friends...I never thought to think-"

"-You dont know? That's alright George....as long as it isnt a no..."

Dream let out a shakey breathe that made george shiver. Watching as dream closed his eyes and thought for a moment before reopening them and leaning even closer. The twos lips only around an inch apart. 

"Would you like to find out?"

"Find out...how I feel?"

"Yes...I can....maybe do something like...kiss you? See how it feels for you?"

George let out his own shakey breathe this time. Pondering it for a good 3 seconds. Considering the risks and pros. 

"Kiss me..."

Clay followed George's invitation as if it were a command. Pressing his warm, soft pink lips to George's, gently releasing his wrists and moving his large hands to the back of George's head. All the while carefully adjusting his knee against George's developing hard-on. 

George felt a small surge of tingles move throughout his crotch. Trying to ignore how the hardness of the knee stimulated him. Focusing more on the warmth of the kiss. On the gentle movements of their lips as they softly parted and locked in gentle waves of affection. 

He felt as if the car was being filled with invisible water. Clay acting as the chains holding him down to drown in him. Yet he didnt resist in one bit. 

In fact, this felt like a really weird dream he was going to wake up from at any moment. But it was real. Dreams hands gently tugging his head back a little by his hair. The sweetness of his cherry flavoured chapstick he liked so much. His blonde hair cascading over his face and brushing against George's forehead.

Most importantly, the throbbing of his crotch was no illusion. He wrapped his arms around dreams neck, wondering when he would choose to end the kiss. But it seemed clay had no plans of stopping. It was like he was an addict incapable of stopping once he had started. George could hear his pants in between kisses. His soft moans and gentle calls of his name.

"George...george.."

Was it wrong to allow this to happen? Was he taking advantage of dream? Or was it the other way around? Either way. He felt a warm, wet tongue press to his lips, before sliding inside of his mouth like a seductive snake planning to capture him from the inside.

The idea of someone else's saliva in your mouth sounds really gross unless it's with someone you love. Theres something different about the idea of sharing with someone like that rather than a stranger. 

It was the same for George. The taste of cinnamon invading his mouth, the feverish manner with which dream desperately curled his tongue with George's. George felt the invisible water rise. Sloshing against his cheeks as dreams hands began to slither against George's now hot and slightly sweaty skin. Dream slithered one hand up George's shirt, while the other ventured down his pants. 

George squeezed the back of Clay's tanktop. Letting out soft whimpers as he shivered and slightly arched his back in order to press against the warmer man above him. His head devoid of any form of rational thought.

He could feel as clay squeezed and massaged his sides and his chest, his warm fingers leaving a tingling, hot sensation wherever they lingered. The other hand moving stealthily towards his front. George felt his thighs shiver as his hand slipped under the waist line of his boxers. By all means, he should stop this. He could if he wanted to. But he was drowning. Drowning in Clay's scent. His taste and his touch were driving him wild. He even began to play with Clay's tongue as well. Dreams expression one of determined lust, but also of rich affection. George could tell with every touch that this wasnt just for sexual gain.

Each fingertip was gentle and careful in its application. The once gently moving down his hardening length was particularly bothersome to his peace of mind, however. He could feel himself twitching with anticipation at dreams playful touch. Dream finally parted their aggressive kiss. A trail of saliva connecting the twos tongues together as they both panted for air. Dream smirked. A look of devious nature painted on him. 

"Clay...<3"

"Want more? It seems like it~"

"Fuck off..."

"You sure that's what you want?~"

George audibly whimpered as dream went to pull his hand away from his member. This seemed to visably excite clay. As he immediately pushed his hand back in and dragged his finger down George's length once more. In response, a soft, suppressed moan emitted from george. 

"You're not getting anymore than this unless you say you're all mine..."

"That's embarrassing..."

"Then I guess I'll have to sto-"

"Wait! Please! I-I'm yours, clay! I'm yours!"

Clay smirked in satisfaction. Gently kissing George's neck and chuckling in his ear as george grew flustered and embarrassed. 

"All mine?"

"A-all yours..."

"Good boy."

George shivered as he was addressed as a "good boy" feeling dream wrap his warm hand around his member and pull it out of hiding. His other hand disrobing George's bottom half as George felt himself drowning further in the metaphorical water. It was filling his lungs at this point. He panted needily. He wasnt a very sexual person, not in the slightest. The suggestion of such things usually make him uncomfortable. But as clay whipped aside his Jean's and boxers, and began undoing his own belt, george couldn't help but feel excited. 

He however, was still embarrassed. Pulling down his hoodie a bit over his stomach as Clay pulled down his jeans just enough to allow his own member to emerge. George was quite nervous about being penetrated. Considering he was very much a virgin in that department. 

"Ah...clay...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that..."

"Dont worry you're pretty little head, george. I've done my research~"

George still seemed quite nervous despite the intense hum of his body. Though Clay reassured him by showing him what looked to be a bottle of lubricant. Why clay has that in his car, george didnt need to guess. 

With that, clay gripped George's thighs, looking up to make sure george was moderately comfortable. He was. Fully drowned, one might say. He felt so very warm and relaxed. All his muscles like jelly in dreams palms. Relaxation was neccessary. 

Clay then parted his legs. Leaning down to examine his entrance before opening up the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand, particularly his fingers.

"See this? I'm going to put it inside of you to make it slick and easy. It wont hurt at all, as long as you relax...go ahead and take a deep breathe as I go in. <3"

George liked how dream broke down what was going to be done to him. It made him feel safer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. His calves resting on the tops of the drivers seat and the back seat, holding them up. He took a deep breathe of air in. Then let it out. As he was letting it out. He suddenly felt something inside him. As well as a liquidy substance surrounding the object. It felt surprisingly good. No pain at all, just a little tightness.

Dream had pushed one finger into him to start. Gently pushing it in and out of him to spread the liquid around his insides. 

George kept his eyes closed. Focusing on the feelings and the gentle, calming rub of dreams hand against his outer thigh. Squeezing the bottom of the hoodie and letting out soft moans without hesitance. Dream was....really good at this..

It wasn't long before the second finger was added inside of him. Dream gently tapped his thigh before he pushed it in. Ah. A warning...He felt his insides stretch further, and the cooling liquid began to heat up quite a bit. He felt very hot on the inside. More aware of his anal cavity than he really ever wanted to be....the whole thing felt like it was pulsing and tingling. His thighs trembling a bit as Clay began to move the two fingers in and out of him at a slow pace. It felt good. 

It aroused noises from him. Ones he had trouble containing. George opened one of his eyes a bit to see dream studying him. When Clay noticed george could see him, he smiled such a warm, genuinely affectionate smile that george felt his heart melt. Returning a sheepish smile as clay leaned a bit to the side and kissed George's inner thigh. 

This was definitely not bad for a first experience. Letting out a slightly louder moan as clay began to speed up the pace of the two fingers. Clay chuckled deeply, sending a shiver up George's spine as his crotch and insides throbbed eagerly.

"Its a slow process...but definitely not an unpleasant one~ Speaking of slow process...How are you feeling about me...right now?"

"I...Ugh...Mm...Definitely...Not friends..."

"Oh, You're such a little baby, george! I've barely sped up and you can hardly speak! Alright Alright...I'll ask later..."

Clay continued slowly training George's backside for the next few minutes..rotating between using two and three fingers to get his insides thoroughly aroused and ready for a large object to invade it. All the while Clay got to enjoy the adorable expressions of his partner who was currently whimpering and trembling in delight. Pre-cum dripping from the head of his member.

George panted a bit in stimulation as Clay gripped either one of George's thighs and placed himself in between them. Leaning down a bit as his tanktop fell from his lean and slightly muscular form.

"I'm going to enter you. You feel ready, Bud? <3"

"If you tease me for even a minute more I'm going to start crying-"

"Okay, okay! You needy thing-"

Clay chuckled as George covered his eyes with his sleeve, blood almost constantly rushing to his face and other organs at this point. He was instructed to take another deep breathe. 

Doing as he was told, since dream actually knew what he was doing and George had no clue. Once again, when he breathed out, something went in. This time, instead of a bony finger. It was a firm member. Filling him up and pushing a good bit deeper, george let out a satisfied little moan as it filled him up. Clay releasing a grunt of delight as he waited for a moment to let george get used to it.

George felt his insides twitch and squeeze dream, to his delight. Letting out a few pants before giving the go ahead to begin moving. He wanted more...so very badly. It didnt even occur to him that he was being fucked by his best friend in the back of a car. 

Dream began to thrust, each theist gently massaging George's prostate and causing occasional surges of pleasure to force George's back into an arched position. Dream lifted George's pelvis ever so slightly to get a better angle. It made a world of difference..suddenly it felt even deeper. Though not so deep as to hurt him. Groaning in utter delight as Clay let out heavy, pleased pants with every soft smacking noise that occurred between George's backside and dreams pelvis. 

"Oh, you really like this..~"

George let out a little grumble of complaint, but it was soon overpowered by the need to verbally express his delight. His legs twitching and jolting with each thrust as george felt a strange sensation in his member. Was he close? He couldnt be already! That would be so embarrassing...But he knew all too well he was. Letting out a soft muffled swear behind his sleeve as clay began to speed up, suddenly gripping George's calves and placing them on his shoulders as he leaned over george, pulling him into a mating press hug. 

George couldn't be more delighted as dream began to leave gentle kisses all over his neck and face. Tilting his head to the side as dream suckled on the side of his neck to form a visable hickey. Clay wanted to make sure he wouldnt be able to hide it. 

With this, clay began thrusting into him at a considerably more fast rate. George tried to force himself to hold on, biting into the fabric of his hoodie to muffle his quick and loud moans of delight. But it simply felt too overwhelmingly good. Each pound sensing him closer to nirvana, he simply couldnt hold it in anymore.

Pleasure ripped through his body like lightning, causing his entire form to tense up and his fingers to claw harmlessly into Clay's back. Splattering white, slightly clear fluid all over Clay's exposed stomach. He whimpered and tried to apologize for the mess, but clay simply wouldn't stop thrusting, he couldn't get a single word in when he was being pounded like an animal in heat. Though clearly clay didnt mind. He was to busy growling softly into George's shoulder, leaving several hickeys. All he could think about was how he was going to make george all his.

Every single person on campus would know who george belonged to when this was over. All of them would see that he was his...inside and out. 

George was overstimulated. He felt like he was made of electricity rather than flesh. Moaning loudly into Clay's neck in an attempt to keep himself as quiet as possible. But it wasnt working very well. Clay felt his insides begin to spin. Knowing soon they would unfortunately have to end their first little session. But clay had hope that maybe at the end of the day george would come back for more <3\. 

Not that he valued sex over his relationship with george. But some part of him felt like it was easier to claim george if it was visable and physical. Not to mention how cute he was when he moaned. 

In the next few thrusts, Clay came inside of his beloved. Groaning in delight and panting a little bit as george gasped for breathe and flopped back against the car seat. Tired but so very relaxed. George looked up at dream. Affection in his expression as he let out a smile and allowed his tensed up body to relax again. Brushing back his sweaty brown hair with his hand.

"Clay...<3

"George <3"

Clay pulled out of george, using a napkin to catch any fallout or dripping from the exit. Before putting it in a little tiny trashcan he kept in his car for small pieces of trash. 

George snickered a little in amusement as clay pulled up his pants and flopped on top of george like a snuggly teddy bear. Cuddling him nice and close and kissing his lips a few times as george laughed and playfully told him to stop kissing him so much so he could speak.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!"

"How could I ever calm down? That was so nice...Did you like it? I tried to make you comfortable..."

"It is way better than any other teenage sexual experience I have had.."

" Ah yes, Better than masturbation. Very descriptive, George <3"

"Shut up! I have rights!"

The two cackled together like that was the most normal thing in the world...and honestly? This weird burst of positive emotion after such a session was something george wasnt familiar with. He felt like he could hold onto clay forever. Clay gave him yet another set of gentle pecks before speaking once more.

"Now you're mine. That's the rules, bud."

"What? Have I been bamboozled?"

"Yep, I snuck hickeys all over you and everything."

"Augh! You devil!"

George chuckled a bit, before continuing to speak.

"Alright...alright...You clingy idiot...I'm yours...okay? Mmm....Maybe I love you...too...I dont know...might need a gift or two before I actually say it-"

"I'm going to beat you with a pillow."

"Okay! Okay! I love you! God..."

Dream happily chuckled in response. Leaning in to gently kiss George's forehead. George smiled in response. Dream expressing utter joy at how adorable george looked. 

"Love you too...George. <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Comment and subscribe because I will be updating this whenever I feel like writing about this particular ship!


End file.
